Brock Felix
Brock Felix and Dean McGregor were the pilots of Mammoth Apostle. They piloted Mammoth for 6 years before its destruction in 2024. History First Meeting Brock and Dean originally met during Operation Vigilant Harvest in 2006. They were both part of the 75th Ranger Regiment's Third Battalion, with Brock leading Alpha Company and Dean commanding Delta Company. On March 14, 2006, the Third Battalion was deployed to an Al-Qaeda training camp near Pakistan. Delta Company was caught in an ambush suffered heavy losses during the 3-hour firefight. Alpha Company came to assist, but both teams were caught inside a valley while engaging in close-quarters combat. When Dean was injured during the firefight, Brock assumed command of Delta Company while simultaneously shooting down converging insurgents and treating Dean's injuries. Both men made it out alive, and formed a close bond through their joint struggle during the battle. Delta Force After spending a few more years in the Ranger Regiment, both Brock and Dean applied for the 1st SFOD-D, or Delta Force. They successfully completed training and were assigned to the D-Squadron, tasked with assaulting enemy positions. From 2009 to 2012, Brock and Dean participated in over twenty operations in places ranging from Syria to Mexico. Their final mission as Delta operators was the 2012 Benghazi Attack, where they successfully evacuated diplomatic staff to the main embassy in Tripoli. Brock and Dean were the only two Delta operators present, receiving the Distinguished Service Cross for their bravery. FBI-HRT Shortly after retiring as active-duty soldiers, Brock and Dean applied for the FBI-HRT. Their experience in Delta meant that they passed training with flying colors. Both men began operations in the HRT starting from 2014. They would go on to participate in various high-profile operations, such as the apprehension of Boston-marathon terrorist Dzhokhar Tsarnaev. Jaeger Academy In 2017, Brock and Dean retired from the HRT to joint the Jaeger Academy. They were accepted into the class of 2017 and began training. Their Drift compatibility spiked at 82% during their first simulation, only increasing as training progressed; both men had learned to quell emotions during intense battle scenarios, thus becoming relatively immune to Drift shock. In early 2018, Brock and Dean graduated along with the future pilots of Nova Hyperion and Echo Saber. They were assigned to America's last jaeger, Mammoth Apostle. Personalities Skills Brock and Dean are the embodiment of top-tier special forces operators; calm and deadly in battle, with the ability to lead others through difficult predicaments. Years of special forces soldiering crafted them into brilliant tacticians, in addition to being accomplished warriors. Both are great marksmen per Delta Force tradition, although Brock is superior to Dean in that department. Brock is an expert with any type of firearm, ranging from Glock pistols and HK rifles to Barrett anti-material snipers. Many Strike Troopers received shooting lessons from him when he was free. Both men are also accomplished knife-fighters, capable of slitting an enemy's throat within split seconds. They often engage in mock knife-fighting sessions when they're out of the Kwoon, both as a sport and as a means to ensure Drift compatibility. In addition to armed combat, Brock and Dean are experts in hand-to-hand combat. Dean has black belts in multiple martial arts, preferring to use speed and agility to wear down an opponent. Although less accomplished as a martial artist, Brock is no less deadlier in unarmed combat; his brute strength and peak-human physical condition, coupled with years of kickboxing, means he can flatline most fellow Rangers without much effort. Category:Rangers Category:Jaeger pilot